1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to device housings, and especially to a housing for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly used housings for an electronic device often includes manufacturer and identifying graphics on an outer surface thereon. However, the normally printed graphics are easily peeled off or abraded away.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.